Accidentally In Love
by FullMetalButterfly
Summary: Kubota and Tokito have an easygoing life, even through all of the W.A. cases. One day though, Kubota happens upon a scene that he never thought possible: a victim that looks oddly similar to Tokito! Rated M for yaoi


_*pant*pant*pant* "Augh, damnit! They're closing in 2 minutes! Must…get…"_

"Pocky!" Tokito shouted as he shot up from the couch. "Huh?" After looking around the room for a few moments, he realized that he was in the apartment that he and Kubota shared. He let out a sigh of relief, and lay back down, "Yeah, like I'd ever have to run to buy pocky. Whenever I want some, Kubo-chan buys it for me," a smile crept onto his face.

"You called?" Kubota asked as he was taking off his shoes at the entrance. "Sorry Tokito, all they had was strawberry."

"Oh, thanks Kubo-chan! You're really great, you know that?" Tokito grinned as he took the pocky from Kubota, setting it down on the coffee table so that he could eat it later. "Say, um, Kubo-chan, wanna play some PlayStation?"

"Hm, that does sound like fun, but unfortunately I have a job with Kou soon. Maybe later?" Kubota said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He looked over at Tokito, who had a displeased look on his face.

"That quack? What could he possibly want?" Tokito slumped back into the couch, putting his head in his hand. He looked toward the T.V., putting up his best act to keep Kubota home. It wasn't working the way he wanted it to though, because Kubota just kept staring at him. It started to make him uncomfortable, so finally he turned towards his roommate and said, "Fine, whatever, go…I'll just stay here and play games by myself or something."

Kubota finished smoking his cigarette and walked towards Tokito, who was sitting by the ashtray. After disposing of it, he looked at Tokito and said, "Sorry. I'll play with you tonight, though."

"Stupid," Tokito retorted as he hit Kubota with a pillow. Kubota didn't say anything, just smiled and patted Tokito's head.

"I'll be back around nine," he said before leaving.

"Nine? Great, what am I gonna do for dinner! …Well…there's always spaghetti, I guess…" Tokito whined at the absence of his companion.

--

"Ah, Kubota, perfect timing," Kou said as Kubota walked into his store. He reached below the counter and pulled out a package. "Here's your delivery. The address is on the side."

"You know, Kou, your customers need to learn to have better timing," Kubota picked up the box, which was much heavier than it looked.

"Oh, your cat? I'm sorry. How is he, anyway? I haven't seen him for quite some time now," Kou asked, putting both hands on top of the counter.

"Well, he's become more sociable. Cuter, too," Kubota smiled as he turned and left the shop.

"Is it Spring?" Kou wondered.

--

Upon arriving at his destination, Kubota spotted Kasai and Araki's car. 'This can't be good…' he thought. As he walked up to the building he was spotted by Kasai and was motioned over.

"Kubota," Kasai said, "'fraid we got ourselves another W.A." Kubota looked down at the beast-like body; its legs were missing. 'Must have blown off or something.'

"So who is this guy then? Actually, was?" Kubota asked as he stepped away from the mangled corpse toward the two detectives.

"Kousuke Sato, Twenty-one, Yakuza. His parents died when he was fifteen and he's been living on his own since," Araki read the papers that he was holding.

Kubota was given the documents, so he decided to see what this guy used to look like. As he was flipping through the pages, he finally found a small picture. He was shocked at what he found; this Kousuke guy looked strangely similar to Tokito. All of a sudden, images of Tokito and his right hand filled Kubota's mind. He shut his eyes tightly so as to get rid of them, and quickly handed the papers back.

"Looks a lot like Toki-boy, doesn't he," Kasai stated as he took the papers. "Speaking of Toki-boy, where is he? He usually comes with you to these."

"I originally came here on business, but as it turns out my client was nothing but a dog," Kubota said as he turned to leave, "so, I need to go take this back." And with that, he was gone.

--

Kubota shut the door softly as he entered his apartment, taking his shoes off.

"Kubo-chan, that you?" Tokito called from the kitchen. He came around the corner, carrying a wooden spoon. "Wow, you're early! It's only six, what happened?"

"Oh, Kou let me go home early today. I had a heck of a time trying to find the first guy, so I guess he felt sorry for me," Kubota said as he looked at Tokito.

"Well, that was cool of the quack, I guess. Hey, come in here, spaghetti's ready," Tokito had gone back into the kitchen and was getting his and Kubota's dinner ready.

Kubota walked into the kitchen, but he wasn't really in the mood for eating. Instead, he went up behind Tokito and put his arms around his waist and his head on his shoulder. "Kubo-chan?" Tokito asked quietly at the sudden embrace.

"Tokito," Kubota said, "when I got to my client's apartment complex, I ran into Kasai and Araki. The guy that my first delivery was going to turned out to be the next W.A. case. That stuff doesn't really matter, but when I looked at the guy's papers, he looked a lot like you. To tell you the truth, I was scared. I didn't know if or when that would happen to you…I don't want it to," Kubota clung on to Tokito tighter, and buried his face into the nape of the other man's neck.

"Don't worry Kubo-chan, I won't let that happen to me. I'm not as weak as those other guys."

Kubota didn't hear all of what Tokito had said; he was lost in thought. Suddenly, he began to kiss Tokito's neck. "Kubo-chan?!" Tokito gasped at the sensation. Kubota ignored him, and worked his way up Tokito's neck. His right hand slipped under the front of Tokito's shirt, and he began running it up the man's torso. "Kubo-chan, what…what are you doing?" Tokito shuddered at Kubota's touch.

Kubota was still kissing Tokito's neck when his left hand found its way down to the man's pants. He began to unzip them, until Tokito shouted, "Whoa, whoa, what the hell?!" and pushed away from the attacking man. He quickly turned around, facing Kubota, his face bright red. "What the hell was that?" he demanded, panting slightly.

Kubota once again looked the man in the face, and without a moment's notice said, "I love you."

"Wha-?" Tokito asked, caught off-guard. He wasn't able to finish his sentence though, because as soon as the words were said, Kubota grabbed hold of him and kissed him. He struggled for a moment, but then was succumb to Kubota.

The two stood there for a moment deep kissing, Tokito's face as red as ever, until Kubota picked him up and carried him into his room. He didn't really understand what was going on, and it kind've scared him. "Kubo-chan, what-" he started to say before Kubota's lips stopped him once more. Kubota continued kissing Tokito as he climbed on top of him.

"It's ok, Tokito, I just want to show you how much I love you," Kubota said as he took off both of their shirts. When he started taking off Tokito's pants, he didn't get as much resistance as before, but Tokito was still unsure. "Don't worry," he reassured the man.

After Tokito's pants and boxers were off, Kubota started giving him a hand job so as to make the experience more enjoyable for Tokito.

"Ah!" Tokito moaned. "K-Kubo-chan…that…" he panted, his mouth hanging open. Kubota looked up at Tokito's face. 'Damn he's cute,' he thought.

He let go of Tokito's now hard member, and moved down so that he could use his mouth. "Ah…Ah!" Tokito moaned loudly as Kubota put his dick into his mouth and started moving. Up and down, up and down. It was enough to make Tokito go crazy. His toes started to curl, and soon he was moaning, "Kubo-chan…I'm gonna c…come!" It wasn't long after this statement until a creamy white fluid filled Kubota's mouth.

Kubota swallowed, and then stuck a finger into his mouth; he was going to get Tokito ready for later. He pulled his finger out and ran it down to Tokito's ass, penetrating the sensitive area. "Ow…" Tokito winced slightly.

Kubota, noticing Tokito's discomfort, started to kiss his chest, and when he got to his nipples, sucked and nibbled them so as to get Tokito's mind off of what was happening below. In the midst of this Kubota added another finger. His first one had loosened up Tokito somewhat, so this one was not as uncomfortable, and even got a moan of pleasure from the man.

After a few moments Kubota pulled out of Tokito and proceeded to take off his own pants. "I'm sorry Tokito, I can't wait anymore," he said as he pulled off his boxers. He was already hard, which surprised Tokito quite a bit.

"Um, Kubo-chan?" Tokito asked hesitantly. "M-maybe we shouldn't do this. I mean, we're both guys! Isn't that the least bit strange for you?"

"I told you it would be ok, didn't I?" Kubota asked, slightly annoyed. "And if it's with you, then it doesn't matter if we're both guys or not." Kubota grabbed his dick and thrust into Tokito before he could make another ridiculous statement.

"Ah!" Tokito moaned loudly, a hint of pain in his voice. Kubota trembled slightly as pleasure flooded into his brain.

"Tokito…" he breathed heavily. "Are you alright?"

Tokito's eyes had been clamped shut, but as he heard Kubota's voice he slowly opened them. He looked at the man who was on top of him, who was inside of him. He shook his head yes and put his arms around Kubota's neck, pulling himself closer to the man.

Kubota sighed in relief, and kissed Tokito on the lips before pushing him back down onto the bed so that he could continue. He slowly pulled back and thrust back in. Tokito was still tight, and he wanted to loosen him as much as he could so as not to hurt him. It was a few more thrusts before Kubota was comfortable with Tokito's situation.

He then began to pound harder into Tokito, aiming for his prostate; he had heard that felt the best. Tokito moaned with pleasure and started to tremble. Kubota was still pounding into him when Tokito came, the liquid shooting across the bed. Kubota began to thrust more zealously than before, doing his best to come shortly after Tokito. His effort wasn't in vain, and soon he came inside of his partner.

The two men were panting as they lay on Kubota's bed, exhausted. Kubota rolled off from on top of Tokito and lay next to him. Tokito grabbed onto Kubota's arm and pulled himself closer to the other man. Kubota smiled at Tokito, and put his arms around him, pulling him even closer.

"Kubo-chan…I love you, too…" Tokito said quietly, snuggling into Kubota's chest.

Kubota looked down and kissed the top of Tokito's head. "I know," he replied softly. The two fell asleep, together in each other's arms.

---------------------------------------

Hi, thanks for checking out this little story of mine! This story's title, like all of my others, is based off of a song, "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows. I guess you could say that in a way Tokito and Kubota _are_ accidentally in love :)

This is my second W.A. fanfic, and this time I decided to focus on a physical relationship :3 it's not something we've seen in the manga (yet) but it sure would be nice, right?? :D

I had a lot of fun writing this, so please R&R! I would really appreciate it!

Until my next story then! :)


End file.
